Appendicitis
by musicgirl1120
Summary: When Toby gets sick while Spencer is away at school, what will she do?


**This is just a little something one of you guys suggested. I don't normally write sick!Toby but this was kinda fun.**

* * *

Spencer loved the limited time she got to talk to Toby every week. He usually called her every night to tell her he loved her and make sure she was doing ok, but Friday nights were their skype date nights. She looked forward to these all week because she got to see his face and no matter how bad the week was, she always felt better seeing him.

One Friday afternoon just after she went back to school for her sophomore year, their call was a little different. They had a rule to always skype, even if they were busy or not feeling well.

As soon as the picture cleared on skype, Spencer could see Toby was sick.

"Are you feeling alright Babe?" she asked, frowning as she watched him wince a little.

"Yeah," he said, offering her his goofy half smile, "I think I ate something bad for dinner last night. I've been throwing up on and off all day."

"And you have a fever, she said, taking note of the sweat on his forehead.

"Yeah," he said, rubbing his stomach, "But it's nothing I can't deal with. How are you doing?"

"I'm good," she said, "I really like my classes this semester and they haven't gotten to crazy yet so I still have time to have a life."

He was about to respond, but her grimaced, holding his stomach.

"I'll be right back, Spence," he said, getting up and running to the bathroom.

She sighed, muting to computer she couldn't hear him as he threw up. He came back slowly a few minutes later, looking awful.

"Babe," she said, hating that he was sick and she wasn't there, "Why don't you get some sleep?"

"No," he said, shaking his head, "I tried that all afternoon. I'm too uncomfortable. You're making me feel better. Keep talking."

"Alright," she said, "Want to hear about my law classes?"

"Sure," he said, smiling weakly at her.

She starts talking, watching him grimace every few minutes in pain. He got up again about fifteen minutes later, going back to the bathroom.

While he was gone, Spencer decided she needed to go home and be with him. She grabbed her bag and started packing what she would need for the weekend. She had gotten car for this year at school and liked that she had the freedom to go home when she needed to. She was glad she didn't have a car her freshman year because she probably never would have stayed at school, but this year, it was nice to have freedom to go when she wanted to.

She decided not to tell Toby though because she knew he wouldn't want to inconvenience her, but she had Monday off so she would be fine going home. Toby came back from the bathroom slowly, collapsing on the bed.

"Tobes," she said, desperately wanting to touch him and make him feel better, "Sleep Babe."

"Talk," he mumbled, his eyes getting heavy.

She kept talking for a few more minutes until she could hear him snoring. She then hung up, grabbing her keys and headed out.

Toby texted her about twenty minutes into her drive apologizing for falling asleep on her. She told him not to worry about it, that she had plans with a friend later for the night and it gave her time to get ready.

She made it to Rosewood in three hours, going straight to Toby's loft. She decided to just go in with her key in case he finally fell asleep. She let herself in, setting down her bag before heading upstairs.

The bed was empty, and she heard noises in the bathroom. She opened the door, finding him curled up next to the toilet, moaning in pain.

"Spence?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm right here," she said, putting a hand on his forehead, immediately pulling it off when she felt how hot he was, "How can I help you?"

"My stomach hurst so bad," he said, clutching his stomach tightly.

"Alright," she said, thinking quickly, "We need to get you to the hospital. This isn't normal."

He nodded, breathing heavily as a another pain radiated through his stomach.

"I'm going to get you some pants and a clean shirt," she said, rubbing his back until the pain passed, "I'll be right back."

She grabbed him some clothes, going back to the bathroom.

"I'm cold," he said, shivering.

"I know," she said, kissing his forehead, "You'll be ok. Do you think you can get up?"

He nodded, pushing himself off the ground. She helped him get a pair of shoes on. They made it to her car after he had to stop several times because of the pain. She got him in the car, quickly getting in herself.

"It hurts," Toby said, doubling over in pain as sweat poured down his face.

"It's ok," Spencer said, rubbing his back, "It's going to be ok."

Spencer was very worried. Toby never complained about pain ever so this just increased her worry about him. They got to the hospital, and he leaned heavily on her as they walked into the ER. It was a quiet night so Toby was taken straight back.

Once his vitals were taken and some questions were asked, the doctor ordered some morphine for him.

As they waited for the morphine to kick in, an ultrasound tech came down and did a scan.

"What is it?" Spencer asked, holding Toby's hand.

"I'll have the doctor come in an talk to you," the tech said, wiping off Toby's stomach before she left.

"Are you feeling better?" Spencer asked, running her hand through Toby's sweaty hair.

"Yeah," he said, breathing heavily, "It's better now. The pain is almost gone."

"Good," she said, kissing his forehead.

A few minutes later, the doctor came in.

"Alright," she said, "So it looks like you have appendicitis. We are going to get you up to surgery within the next hour. It's a fairly straightforward procedure. It explains all your symptoms. A nurse will be in soon to take you up to pre op."

"Thank you," Spencer said, Toby taking a sudden interest in his hand.

"No problem," the doctor said, "Just let us know if you need anything."

"I have eight fingers," Toby said, looking at his hand intensely.

"Of course you do," Spencer said, laughing a little.

"I love you," he said, smiling at her with his goofy smile, "You are so hot and nice and smell so good."

She nodded a little, stifling another laugh. Toby continued to talk, mostly about Spencer, until a nurse came in.

"I'm here to take you up to pre op," the nurse said, smiling at them.

"You're not as pretty as my girlfriend," Toby said bluntly to the nurse, "This is Spencer. She is my girlfriend. She is gorgeous."

"I'm sorry," Spencer said, blushing, "He's normally not like this."

"Morphine does weird things to people," the nurse said, smiling at Spencer, "At least he's saying nice things about you. I had a patient once who told his wife I was the hottest thing he had ever seen. She was not happy."

Spencer laughed as they headed upstairs. Toby was put in another room for about twenty minutes before another nurse came in.

"Alright," she said, looking at the chart, "Toby Cavanaugh, acute appendicitis."

"I don't know about my appendawhatever, my girlfriend is a cute one," Toby said, smiling.

"He's on morphine," Spencer explained, shaking her head. "I understand," the nurse said, "I'm here to take him back for surgery."

"Alright," Spencer said, kissing Toby and giving him a hug before the nurse took him back.

"Love you Toby," she said as he was wheeled back.

"I looove you too," Toby called as he left.

"I'll show you where the waiting room is," another nurse said, coming up next to Spencer.

She nodded, worried about Toby.

"I'll let you know when he's done," the nurse said, "There's coffee and cookies on the table there. If you need anything, just let us know."

Spencer went and sat down in one of the uncomfortable chairs. The room was empty because very few people had surgery in the middle of the night, and it was nearing midnight.

Suddenly, Spencer was back to all the times they had been in waiting rooms in this hospital during high school. For Hanna, for Ezra, for Toby, for Caleb. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down as she felt a panic attack coming. She pulled out her phone and called Aria.

"Hello," her best friend said, answering quickly.

"Hey," Spencer said shakily.

"What's going on?" Aria asked, knowing just by the sound of Spencer's hey that she was on the verge of a panic attack.

"Toby has appendicitis and is in surgery right now," Spencer said, trying desperately to breathe through the oncoming panic attack.

"He's going to be fine, Spence," Aria said, trying to be reassuring, "I had my appendix out when I was like twelve."

"I know," Spencer whispered, "It's just this waiting room."

"Put me on Facetime," Aria demanded, knowing she would be able to help Aria through this much better if she could see her.

Spencer did and Aria could see just how broken her friend was.

"Take a breath Spence," Aria said, but it was too late.

Spencer started breathing erratically, tears streaming down her face.

"Hey," Aria said, "Spence. Listen to me. In, out. In, out."

However, a nurse came in as Aria was trying to coach Spencer through the panic.

"Are you alright?" the nurse asked, running to Spencer.

"She has panic attacks," Aria said from the phone.

"Who are you?" the nurse asked, picking up the phone.

"Aria," the shorter girl explained, "I'm her best friend. We were held captive for over a month in high school. If you hold her from behind and get her to breath with you, it helps."

The nurse grabbed Spencer and guided her in breathing. It only took a few minutes for Spencer to calm down and was overcome with embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry," Spencer said, trying to wipe the tears out of her eyes.

"It's alright," the nurse said, "Are you alright? Can I get you anything? Maybe some water or something?"

"Water would be great," Spencer said as the nurse handed her a box of tissues, "Thank you."

"It's alright Spence," Aria said from the phone.

"You're still here?" Spencer said, picking up her phone.

"Of course," Aria said, smiling at her.

The two chatted for a while before Aria had to go. Spencer was exhausted but couldn't sleep because she was so worried about Toby.

About an hour after Toby was taken back, the same nurse who helped Spencer through her panic attack came into the waiting room.

"He's out of surgery and stable," the nurse said, sitting down next to Spencer.

"Can I see him?" Spencer asked desperately.

"Of course," the nurse said, "Right this way. He is still sleeping, but he's doing very well. There were no complications. He's right here."

Spencer went in, sitting in the chair next to Toby's bed, pulling it close. She held his hand, kissing it gently. She put her head down on the bed, still grasping his hand tightly. She closed her eyes for just for a minute, the exhaustion of the day finally catching up with her.

She opened her eyes again when she felt the hand she was holding move.

"Hey," she said, rubbing her eyes and looking at him, "How are you feeling?"

"A little sore," he said, smiling at her, "But better than earlier. I can barely remember what happened."

"You had appendicitis," she said, gently, standing up and giving him a sip of water the nurse had left, "They had to take your appendix out."

He nodded slightly, looking at her.

"Are you alright Spence?" he asked, seeing the slight swelling in her eyes and puffiness in her cheeks.

"Yeah," she said, smiling at him, "Just tired."

"Come here," he said, moving over slightly in his bed and patting the open space.

"I don't want to hurt you," she said, shaking her head.

"You won't," he said, "You'll make me feel better."

She nodded, toeing off her shoes and climbing in next to him. She tried not to touch him, but he reached out his arm, wrapping her in it. She put her head on his chest and quickly, they both fell asleep.

The next morning, Toby was doing very well and got to go home.

"Up to bed with you," Spencer said as they walked in the door.

Toby nodded, heading up the steps slowly, careful not to pull on his incision. He only had two small stitches, but it was still sore. Spencer made Toby a quick breakfast of eggs and sausage before bringing it up to him.

"Breakfast for the patient," Spencer said, smiling as she walked in the room.

"You are the best," he said, smiling at her as he sat up.

They ate breakfast together before they both decided to take a nap. Spencer was exhausted from her panic attack and being up with Toby. The rest of the weekend mostly consisted of them just hanging out in his bed, watching movies and talking.

By Monday when Spencer had to leave, Toby was feeling a lot better.

"Thank you for coming," he said, kissing her as she finished putting her stuff in her car.

"Of course," she said, "You always come when I need you."

"I love you," he said, kissing her again as he held her close to his chest.

"Love you too," she said, smiling at him, "I'll see you in a few weeks when you come to visit."

"Sound good," he said, opening her door for her.

He waved as she pulled out and headed back to school, both of them already counting the hours until their next Friday skype session.

* * *

 **So there it was. I think I have one more prompt floating around I might use, but I am always looking for more. If you have a good one, OM me or just put it in the reviews for this story. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
